Chelsea (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Good morning, prince/princess.♪" *'Afternoon:' "Hi there." *'Evening:' "Oh, good evening! Didn't think I'd get to see you today..." *'Night:' "Good night. Hehe, I think I'm gonna have a sweet dream tonight." ' ' *"Are you eating well, player? Please make sure you always get enough nutrients." *"My Mom and Dad get along so well. ♪ They have their fights too, but it's good to be able to say what you need to say." *"I hate thunder and typhoons. The animals get scared too. I don't really hate any food, but I don't like things that are too spicy." *"My type? I think someone who makes me feel calm. You are going to spend the rest of your life with them, after all." *"Meeting new people is a funny thing. The two of you have to play off each other. It's always great to be able to create strong bonds with new friends.♫" *'At Flo Pub:' "Yeah! Are you having fun? Player, this place is nice, isn't it? Everyone loves it here!♥" *'Ignoring her:' "Where are1 you been, Player? I can't believe it's you!" *'Player shows her a farm animal:' "Taking your farm animal for a walk? Oh that's nice." *'Player shows her a pet:' "Oh, how cute! Looks like a clever little creature.♪" *'Winning a Contest:' "Congratulations, Player! You won Contest. That's amazing. ♫ It's so like you. ♪" *'Losing a Contest:' "You should think hard about what you did wrong..." *'Talk too Much:' "I'm so relaxed..." 1. The use of "are" instead of "have" is in-game error. ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Oh, this is my absolute favorite! Thank you very much! I love chocolate ice cream! ♥" *'Loved Gift:' "Thank you for the new gift. It got a nice taste to this.♪" *'Liked Gift:' "Wahoo, thank you!☆ I really like this.♫" *'Neutral Gift:' "Um... Okay... Thanks, I guess." *'Disliked Gift:' "Hey! What's your problem?" *'Hated Gift:' "I don't want this. Do you even want to be my friend?" *'Horror Gift:' "What's so good about giving me this? Are you kind of an idiot? Please, stop it already!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Thank you! I love it.♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Um, well, it's the thought that counts." -gives back to the player- *'Multiple Gifts:' "Huh? You already gave me a present earlier... Too many at once, and I might have a heart attack. So, um, I'm full..." ' ' *'Black:' "I love eating cake when I drink tea! ♥" *'Purple:' "Sappy movies help me unwind. What can I say? I'm a softie!" *'Blue:' "I was born and raised in Belgium, but Music Town will always be my home." *'Yellow:' "Music Town isn't the most tech-savvy or progressive location in the world, but there's still so much to love about it." *'Gold:' "These days when I see you, I feel a little funny inside." *'Orange:' "I really appreciate that... You're good to me.♥ Let's always be friendly to each other, huh?" *'Light Green:' "When I think you might like someone else, it's painful. Oh, no. I'm sorry. It's nothing, really." *'Green:' "Okay, so, um, apparently everybody in the whole town knows we're married now...♫ My parents just smiled and started putting together this whole celebration feast... I don't know if I can take all this!" *'Pink:' "I always thought getting married would mean living happily ever after. Was that just a fairy tale? This is so hard... Player..." *'Magenta:' "You know what I like about you? You treat me like a princess and not just some character on TV. ☆" *'Red:' " I hear it's actually pretty rare to marry your first love. If that's true, I... well, am even luckier than I thought.♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "It's busy in spring, there's a lot to do, but that's still great. ♫" *'Late Spring:' "I just get mesmerized when I see the cherry blossoms in full bloom." *'Early Summer:' "The greenery is getting dark. It's the beginning of summer." *'Late Summer:' "It's hot again this year. That's not my favorite, but summer should be hot. ♪" *'Early Autumn:' "The leaves have turned into red. I just love autumn." *'Late Autumn:' "Food tastes good in autumn. I have to be careful not to over-eat." *'Early Winter:' "It's getting colder. I have make sure not to slouch when when I'm shivering." *'Late Winter:' "Since there is no field work during winter, I think we should focus on the dairy." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Sunny days are so great. ♪ Do the laundry, hang the sheets, there's so much to get done." *'Cloudy:' "It's a quite cloudy day." *'Rainy:' "When it rains, the animals look so sad because they can't go outside." *'Snowy:' "On a snowy day, everything else seems so quiet." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "I'll be so nervous until the wedding." *'Expecting a Child:' "I'm having a baby. It just... doesn't seem real quite yet." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Giving birth wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was an easy delivery. ♫ This is where it gets tough, I have to do my best." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Lately, I can tell what the children are feeling, even by differences in how they cry." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "They're starting to cry less and less. I'm relieved, but a little sad too. It's strange." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "It seems like children grow through making little discoveries everyday." *'After the Child is grown:' "Children are amazing. Things they don't understand one day, they do by the next." *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "It seems like our feelings have changed. Or perhaps I expected too much from you..." *'Before the Wedding:' "Are you getting married? Congratulations! Be sure to take care of yourself. ♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "After the baby is born, don't worry them by staying out too late." *'After Baby's Birth:' "So, how is the baby doing? Since your child is born, you only seem to get happier." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "When the baby is around all the time, you might have some competition for attention!" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "The baby is walking around? You can't take your eyes off them for a second." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "The baby is talking already! They grow up so fast, huh? ♫" *'When the Child is grown:' "Wow, Child has gotten so big! ♫" *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "No one can say you and Name didn't try to work things out, but at the end of the day, you couldn't reconcile your differences. Neither of you could help it, but it's best to know now, right?" Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes